Of Dragons and Martians
by Mystanthos
Summary: The start of my mini Justice League series with my character, Mysthanthos. A patrol by the lake take a turn for the worst when J'onn becomes ill. Please tell me what you think. I don't own any characters from the "Justice League" series. Rated T for safet
1. Chapter 1

J'onn J'onzz eyes the ice covered lake and shivered. He was trying to find a wanted criminal, but the cold was making it hard. He was from Mars, a hot planet, he was not built for the cold at all! With an annoyed growl, J'onn wrapped his coat around him further, trying to keep the warmth in him where it belonged.

"Are you ok?" Flash asked from behind him, making the Martian jump.

"C-C-C-Cold." Was all J'onn could say. Flash nodded.

"Almost done here, then we can go back to the lodge. I wonder, how you will warm up, fire is your weakness." He said the last part in a low voice. The Martian simply shook his head in answer. They heard a frightened bleat and turned to the ice. A female fawn was stuck on the ice. She tried to stand up, but kept falling down. Flash started to go out, but J'onn stopped him.

"Speed will break the i-i-ce. I will go." Flash's eyes widened as the Martin walked out onto the ice."

"Are you crazy?! You'll get sick! Let me go!" The martin shook his head.

"If I suffer for this, so be it, better me than her." He slowly edged to the fawn and wrapped his arms around the creature. "_Easy, little one, your safe." _He said to the fawn mentally. He then proceeded to push the fawn to it's mother on the opposite shore. The Doe stopped her frantic pacing and nudged her baby. With a snort, she encouraged her to stand up. The fawn then huddled close to her mother, against her flank. The Doe looked at the Martian with wide, black eyes before bounding off, her fawn following her like a shadow.

J'onn then edged back to the shore where Flash was waiting. Flash edged closer to the lake's surface, ready to help the Martian back up. The ice cracked and both of them froze. After a still minute, J'onn started again. Going slightly faster, but still careful. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and J'onn fell. He went through the ice with a cry. The numbing cold took him as he went underwater, he couldn't use his powers, think or even breathe! Her felt someone haul him up and down on a surface. His senses knew nothing, but the mind numbing cold. There was a voice, but J'onn was too far gone, he felt shock overcome him and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"J'onn!" Flash exclaimed, diving into the ice-filled water. Grabbing the Martian, he hauled him to the shore. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found his friend's pulse, it was there, but weak. Carefully, Flash picked up J'onn and carried him away from the lake and try to find a place out of the cold and the wind. He found a cave a few feet away and carefully entered. The cave was narrow and surprisingly empty; Flash, if he was honest, expected a bear or something to jump out. He carefully laid the Martian down and placed his coat over him. He had to take the wet coat off the prevent J'onn from getting colder than he already was. Flash was warm earlier, so he had taken his coat off. J'onn tried to huddle into the dry coat he was barely aware of Flash placing a hand on him. "J'onn, are you ok?" He heard the Speeder's voice ask. J'onn tried to speak, but his mind couldn't form the commands needed. "j'onn, you need to try and move around." Flash helped him to sit up, but his muscles wouldn't let him stand.

'Too c-c-cold." J'onn groaned. He felt Flash rubbing his back in an effort to help him get warm.

""I know, I know, but can you try?" Flash gently pulled him to a standing position. After a few minutes of trying to walk, J'onn was too weak.

"No more, I-I-I can't, too tired." Flash saw his eyes dimming again. He lowered the Martian to the ground and sat down near him.

"Alright, just rest for now." Flash looked outside. He tried to radio for help, but the communicator was broken from when he dove into the water. He shivered. _great, _he thought to himself, now he was getting cold. The two heroes stayed in the cave for what felt like hours. Flash started to fade in and out of awareness. Hazily, he check on J'onn's condition. The Martian was getting worse, he had long since faded out of consciousness, his body trying to go into a healing trance. Flash had seen this before, this was cold shock, something that could lead to hypothermia if untreated. A rustle shook Flash out of his daze. "Whose there!?" He demanded, his voice weak. There was a soft churring sound he felt something warm surround him and J'onn.

"Rest, young one, you're ill." Flash tried to fight the voice in his head.

"No! You won't get J'onn!" Flash tried to use hiis speed, but his body was too cold and weak to react. He ended up slumped against the "wall" surrounding him and saw a tail bring J'onn closer to his position. A dragon's head looked at him.

"I won't harm your friend. You don't know me, but you two are ill and need help." The narrow head nudged him closer to the dragon's belly. The dragon curled around the two heroes before looking to the outside where a storm was raging. Flash slumped against the dragon, too weak to do much else. He noticed J'onn seemed alot calmer than before.

"W-h-at did you d-o to him?" Flash tried to sound threatening, but a wave a calmness entering his mind made it impossible.

"Shh, sleep, he'll be fine." The dragon said. That was the last thing Flash heard before sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon heard the sounds of am air craft an hour later after the storm let up. She saw a black, narrow ship land on the fresh snow. She saw strange figure come out of the ship and walk towards the cave. She gave them a warning growl and arched her neck.

"That dragon has Flash and J'onn!" one of then said, the person who spoke had large wings, but looked human.

"Easy, Hawkgirl, let's see if it's harming them. Maybe it's trying to help." Superman said. The dragon looked at him, still growling.

"Who. are. you?" The dragon asked.

"We are members of the Justice League." Superman explained. "We are trying to find two friends of ours."

" you?" The dragon asked again, the long neck raising higher and still arched. The narrow jaws opened slightly to show dagger teeth and the long, narrow ears pinned against the back of it's head. It was mad and the League Members present knew it.

"We are Superman, Hawkgirl, The Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Question." Superman explained, motioning to each in turn. The dragon nodded, still on the defense.

"I am Mystanthos, I have your friends, but I will not expose them to the cold till I am sure they are safe with you." The dragon, now known as Mystanthos said, lowering her neck slightly. "They are ill."

"Why do you trust us so quickly?" Green Arrow asked her. Mystanthos chuckled.

"I don't , but you cannot do much against me."

"Why? We're superheroes!"

"You would be dead before you took a step." She bared her teeth and Green Arrow backed up slowly. He eyed the wide, yet narrow wings and the thin, slender tail tipped with a spade. She looked like one that could attack before you even breathed. Not to mention those teeth...

"Hey, who's out there?" A voice under her wings said. Mystanthos turned her head and spoke. "Some Justice League members."

"Really, Hey guys!" It was Flash who spoke.

"Hey, man, are you ok?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mystanthos saved me and J'onn from the cold! It's ok, Mystic, you can trust them, they are my friends." Mystanthos lifted her wings slightly to let the Speedster step out of her wings. "J'onn's still unconscious though, he got cold shock fairly quickly after falling in the ice."

"Martians are not built for the cold," Mystanthos explained, "They get cold fairly quickly."

Carefully, they got the two onto the "Javalin" as the Justice League called it and started off. Mysthanthos followed them and stopped just outside the Watchtower.

"Come in, you can get warm as well." Superman invited. The dragon took the offer.

"Please, call me Mystic, it will make life simpler for you." Mystic said to the group around her.

This was the start of a lasting friendship and an interesting adventure, even though they may not have known it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystanthos stayed in the Watchtower for a week. She was defensive and would growl at those who got too close. She often stayed besides J'onn, the Martian having healed and was back on duty, well, sort of. The League thought it would be best to give him time to recover before letting go back out on missions. As of now, he was on monitor duty reporting any crimes that were being seen.

On one such morning, J'onn was typing away at the computer, the dragon laying curled up behind him. She had her eyes closed, but the Martian knew she was watchful. He spoke without turning.

"I am well now, there is no need to guard me. It's safe here."

"This tower of yours has been invaded." The dragon said cryptically.

"True, very true." J'onn admitted. "Why did you help me? Our people were always wary of each other." He turned to look at Mystanthos. The dragon blinked her dark purple eyes, the two stared at each other, testing the other's mind. Slowly, Mystanthos sighed and spoke.

" Because of a promise I made a long time ago. I swore that anyone under my care would be safe, besides, you were close to dying. Flash, smart as her is, doesn't entirely know how the could affects Martians." J'onn nodded at that.

"Does the treaty, though dead, still stand for you?"

"There is no treaty, I had a charge I was to protect and I failed." She stood up and stepped closer, looking into the smaller Martian's orange eyes. "You and your friends are my charges, and I will protect you with my life." The two stayed locked in this stare down for a minute, then the dragon broke off. "Brave, but even you cannot outmatch a dragon." She went back to her spot and resumed her curled up position. J'onn turned back to the computer and resumed his task.

"I'm not even attempting to match you, Dark One."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystanthos' thoughts and mind speak are in italics. Sorry it took so long! :) **

_I've been on my own for too long. No one is here, my famil_y gone, for good. _Mysteria and Mars are both gone, never to return. I should correct myself, Mars is dead; far as I know, no one survived. The Dark Siders had tortured me for a long time after they destroyed Mysteria. I think about the equivalent to maybe 2 earth years. The Martians saved me and I lived with my aunt, Kirana, and my uncle, Kaldor; who was called "The Alchemist" by many. I had two cousins as well; Martius and Kimia. Kimia was the oldest of us three while Martius and I were the same age. We were almost twins, often called "The Twins" by the other Martians. Alas, my happy life would be taken away, for another invasion happened. The "Invaders" came and ravished everything. They enslaved the Martians, if they didn't just kill them. I fought besides them, but I was soon driven away. I managed to come back, but it was too late, everyone was dead. I was, once again, alone. Will I find another to be my pack? I think not, I have had too much ripped from me. It's time to stand on my own; I am the last of the Mysterians, of the Silvestrial Dragons. I am the one that flies over in the night, the one that trusts few, if any. I am Mystanthos, the Wanderer of the Shadows._

_I was surprised when I felt J'onn when he called for help with his mind. I went and found him and the Flash shivering in the cold like hatchlings. I protected them until their friends came. It must be nice to have someone who cares. I have been alone for far too long if this small thing surprises me. My people were clan driven, we could be alone, but for long periods, it was torture. I have been alone for so long, I want to be with a clan again. Alas, this world has too many doing things for their own gain, there are no clans here I can try to join. I dare not intervene on families, they are already so tightknit. _

_ The Justice League, ah, there is a sense of comradeship with them, a sense of openness. While they are wary, as they should be, they are very open to me joining them. Do they want me in their clan? It would seem so, but would my presence upset the natural balance they have? I sense, however, they are troubled, but by what? They are worried, caring for J'onn and the Flash. They call me Mystic, a name I chosen to make life easier for others, now fill me with a sense of belonging._

Mystanthos watched J'onn as he typed. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to stay with them.

_Have I found my clan again at last? Will they get taken away? _ She growled to herself, she would make sure they don't even if it kills her, the bond the League had with each other would not be broken. This was her vow, written deep in her blood.

**Anything I should add? Let me know through PM! Thank you for your patience. :)**


End file.
